Tears in heaven
by babywillow
Summary: The scoobies have to deal with Joyce's death. Angel arrives in Sunnydale after hearing that Spike is in love with Buffy.


centerAuthor: Babywillow  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy the vampire slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy, and the WB.   
Summery: The story is taking place right after the episode "I was made to love you".   
The Scoobies have to deal with Joyce's death. Angel comes to Sunnydale after hearing that Spike is in love with Buffy.   
I wrote this story right after the episode aired, so that's how I imagine the episode "the body" should go.   
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: my story is written as a script. Enjoy...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TEASER  
  
  
Buffy is sitting on the floor near her mother's motionless body.   
She lifts her head and looks at her.   
Buffy: "Mom...please, talk to me. Mom..."   
She looks around her for help but no one's there. She runs to the phone and starts dialing.   
She keeps her eyes on her mother.   
Buffy: "Giles...help me, my mom, she's...on the floor...no...hurry."   
She hangs up and goes back by her side. She turns pale as she realizes that she's dead.   
Suddenly she hears a noise. Dawn comes down the stairs, half asleep.   
She enters the living room and finds Buffy on the floor next to her mother.   
She looks at Buffy and stands there, frozen.   
  
  
opening credits  
  
  
scene 1   
  
Dawn is sitting on the floor, her arms around her knees. She looks down impassive.   
The paramedics are outside along with Buffy and Giles. Buffy glances at her mother as she's being taking away. Joyce disappears behind the ambulance doors.  
The Scoobies arrive all together and watch the ambulance leave.   
Willow approaches Buffy and cries in her arms. Buffy continues to look at the road with willow hugging her.   
(I can just imagine the song "I'll remember you" by Sophie Zelmani in the background)   
The Scoobies start to cry as they see willow's tears. They come to hug Buffy, all together.   
Giles is shaken up. He steps back a little and enters the Summers home. They all follow him after a while.   
  
They are all sitting in the living room. Tara is caressing dawn's hair as she stares at willow, worried.   
Dawn gets up suddenly and starts yawning. Everybody looks at her.   
Dawn: "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."   
Giles gazes at Buffy.   
Xander: "You want me to stay with you a little.  
Dawn: "no, I just want to go back to sleep. Just call me when they'll bring mommy home."   
She walks out the room leaving the Scoobies all uneasy.   
Buffy: "I should go to her..."   
Giles: "No...Buffy. She needs time to understand."   
Buffy gets up to go to the kitchen.   
Willow comes to seat next to Giles.   
Willow: "Giles...we have to do something. There has to be a spell we could do."   
Tara: "yes, we should go look for one."   
Giles stares at them Sympatheticaly.   
Giles: "I don't think there's much we can do..."   
Anya: "There's always the spell of the undead."   
Willow and Tara looks at her, hopeful. They get up in a hurry.   
Tara: "We'll go to the magic shop to look for books."   
Giles: "Girls..."   
Anya: "I'll come with you."   
Giles watches them go after they say goodbye to Buffy. Xander comes to him.   
Xander: "They're just trying to help."   
Giles nods. Xander leaves with them.   
  
SCENE 2   
  
Magic shop  
Willow is sitting at the table with Tara. They are reading some book together. Anya comes to sit next to Xander.   
Anya: "Are you OK?"   
Xander: "Yeah..." He takes her hand in his and kisses it. He looks at her and closes his eyes.   
Anya: "I love you too."   
Xander smiles a bit.   
The door of the magic shop opens and spike walks in.  
Xander: "What are you doing here?"   
Spike: "Gone out for a walk." He looks at the door and laughs.   
Spike: "You forgot that one, pet" He whispered.   
He looks around him and sees the sadness in willow's eyes.   
Spike: "Oh, who died?" He says in sarcasm.   
Willow starts to cry again. Xander walks to spike and takes him outside.   
Spike: "What the hell...?"   
Xander: "Buffy's mom died."   
Spike loses the smile. He looks at Xander in dismay.   
Spike: "Buffy...She is OK?"   
Xander: "She's with Giles."   
Spike looks upset. He stares at the shop.   
Spike: "You are trying to bring her back?"   
Xander: "Yeah, the spell of the undead or something..."   
Spike: "Slight chance. Worth to try, though."   
Xander turns to go back to the others.   
Xander: "Cut Buffy some slack, OK?"   
Spike nods. He stays alone and watches from outside how the gang comfort one another. br  
He bits his lip and leaves.   
  
SCENE 3   
  
Spike enters his crypt and hears a noise. He steps closer and finds Dawn sitting on the couch.   
Spike: "What are you doing here?"   
Dawn gets up. She approaches slowly.   
Dawn: "I need your help."   
  
Cut to the Summers living room. Buffy is sitting next to Giles.  
They are drinking tea.   
Giles: "I don't remember a lot about that day but all that chocolate..."   
Buffy smiles.   
Buffy: "you were both out of control, I can tell you that."   
Giles: "I really made my hair look like that?"   
buffy: "it wasn't the worse thing you did."   
They both laugh. Buffy looks at him.   
Buffy: "I'm sorry, Giles. I know you loved her."   
Giles nods.   
Giles: "I did."   
Buffy: "I think she did too. Dawn told me so once."   
  
Cut back to spike's crypt.   
Spike: "I can't."   
Dawn: "what do you mean you can't?" She looks very upset.   
Spike: "Even if I could, I wouldn't."   
Dawn: "you have to, spike. She will be immortal, I'll never have to lose her."   
Spike: "It's too late, Dawn. She's already dead."   
Dawn runs to him and starts hitting him on the chest, crying.   
Dawn: "Do it, spike. Do it before she leaves me."   
Spike: "You should get back home. Buffy needs you."   
Dawn stops and stares at him, tired.   
Dawn: "I thought you would understand..."   
She walks away.  
  
SCENE 4   
  
Morning. Summer's house.   
Dawn is going downstairs and sees Buffy's asleep on the couch.   
She's all dressed up. Buffy wakes up.   
Buffy: "dawn?"   
Dawn: "I'm here."   
Buffy looks at her. Dawn takes something to eat and grabs her bag to go to school.   
Buffy: "Where are you going?"   
Dawn: "Duh...to school."   
Buffy stares, worried.   
Buffy: "Dawn...We should talk."   
Dawn: "about what?"   
Buffy: "about what happened yesterday."   
Dawn: "It's OK. We'll talk later. Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late to school again."   
Dawn walks out leaving a very disturbed Buffy.   
  
Later in the afternoon, the Scoobies are gathered in the living room.  
Tara and Willow are sitting on the floor. Xander and Anya help them getting everything ready.   
Buffy and Giles are standing aside, watching them.   
Giles: "Buffy...I tried to tell them..."   
Buffy: "it's OK. I know it will never work. I guess they don't want to lose her too. She was like everybody's mom.   
Giles: "yes."   
He looks at his watch.   
Giles: "I just hope they would finish before dawn arrives. This could be even more disturbing for her."   
Buffy: "I'm worried about her."   
Giles nods.   
  
Willow, Tara and Anya join hands. They light candles and sit next to each other.   
Outside, Dawn arrives and watches from the window what the others are doing.   
After a few minutes, a light starts enveloping the three girls sitting in circle.   
Xander looks at Giles who approaches them slowly. Buffy looks from afar.   
Anya starts the incantation. The light goes up until it gets to the ceiling. A red smoke appears.   
Willow: "Joyce..."willow whispers. She looks shocked.   
Buffy: what's going on?"   
  
Dawn is staring. She smiles.   
Giles: "they are trying to summon her spirit."   
Tara lifts her hand suddenly: "No..."   
The smoke and the light disappear all at once.   
They all open their eyes, taken aback.   
Willow turns to Buffy, shaking.   
Willow: "She told us to let go."   
Buffy breathes deeply but she wont let herself cry. She comes closer to them.   
Buffy: "it's fine. Thanks for trying, guys."   
She smiles slightly and leaves the room.   
  
Dawn looks devastated. She throws her bag to the entrance door and walks out.   
  
SCENE 5   
  
Night.   
We see someone in a black coat walking. He arrives at the cemetery. The camera pans up and we see angel's face.  
He's going to spike's crypt. He notices someone getting in the crypt. It's dawn. He follows her and watches, hidden.   
Dawn sees spike sleeping on the sofa. She approaches and sits next to him.   
Spike wakes up. She looks at him for a while. Spike doesn't say anything.   
After a bit.   
Dawn: "she's gone. My mother's gone..."   
she starts sobbing. Angel listens, shocked.   
Spike doesn't know exactly what to do. He lifts his hand.  
Angel is about to interfere when he sees Spike hugging dawn to comfort her.   
Angel(whispers): "what the hell?"   
  
Cut to the Scoobies. They are about to leave. Buffy opens the door and finds Dawn's bag.   
Giles: "She's gone."   
They all come around Buffy.   
Tara: "We'll go look for her."   
Buffy gives the bag to Giles.   
Buffy: "It's alright. I know where she is."   
She smiles at them and walks out.   
Xander: "Giles, she's not fine."   
Willow: "she didn't even cry."   
Giles: "I know."   
Angel is still watching when he hears steps. He goes to hide. Buffy appears at the crypt.   
She finds Dawn sleeping on the couch. Spike has put a blanket on her.   
Buffy walks in. she gazes at her sister, then at spike.   
Spike: "she just fell asleep."   
They stand next to each other. Buffy is numb.   
Spike: "I...I'm sorry for your mother."   
Buffy is still looking at Dawn. Spike does so too.   
spike: "She's all messed up...and you...you're ok."   
Buffy nods and suddenly she can't stand it anymore. She burst into tears. Spike stands next to her, uncomfortable. br   
She puts her hands on her face and then turns to spike. He looks at her in pain and grabs her hand leading her into his arms. br  
He holds her tight as angel steps back, hurt.   
Angel looks one more time at them and leaves into the night.  
fade to black...   
  



End file.
